Coming To Blows
by FanficwriterGHC
Summary: Based on the SPOILER for Knockout released by TV Guide tonight, Castle and Beckett have a confrontation during the Finale. Here's how I think it might go.


**Title: Coming To Blows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Castle enterprise. I only own this dialogue, since they've yet to release the real scene on the show. **

**Summary: Based on the SPOILER for Knockout released by TV Guide tonight, Castle and Beckett have a confrontation during the Finale. Here's how I think it might go.**

**Author's note: As soon as I read the new TV Guide SPOILER, it just wouldn't stop bothering me. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't continue. This is just how it happened in my head. Any resemblance to the actual moment on the show will completely floor me.**

**SPOILER **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** ** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **SPOILER** **  
><strong>

**Apparently, Kate and Rick 'Come to blows' about Kate's willingness to throw herself headlong into danger. This is that confrontation:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Castle, move."<p>

"No."

She growled. "I mean it, Castle. Get the hell out of my way!"

"No. You're too emotional."

She gaped at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Too emotional? This is my _job_, Castle. You don't get to tell me how I am or whether I'm in the right mood to go after a suspect, who, as you're standing in my way, is only getting farther away!"

"You're going to get yourself killed," he fired back. "And I'm not going to let you run out of here just to take a bullet."

The fire she unleashed upon him wasn't unexpected, but he couldn't pretend that it didn't startle him. "Castle, get the f-ing hell out of my way, or so help me God I will ensure that you never set foot in this Precinct ever again! This is my _mother_, Castle. This is the only chance we'll get! If I don't go now, that's it, forever. So GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

If she wanted a screaming match, she was going to get one. "NO! Kate. Look at me." She met his eyes, her face red and her body tensed. "You. Will. Die. If. You. Leave!"

"SO WHAT?" she screamed, her entire body rigid with rage. "That's the man that killed my mother, and he's getting away! Let me LEAVE!"

"SO WHAT? SO WHAT?" He roared back. "You could die! You could just be gone, there one second, and dead the next! He'll KILL you, Kate! Don't you get that?"

"If I get him, who cares if I'm dead? We'll have him. That's what matters! Now MOVE!"

He just stared at her. "Who cares if you're dead?" he said, all trace of fight gone from his voice. She blinked. "Who cares if you're _dead_, Katherine?"

"Castle," she said, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"No. No! You said it, Kate. Just a second ago, you said it. Do you really believe that? Do you have any idea how much that would destroy everyone? Do you? Do you really?"

"Castle…"

"Can you imagine what it would be like to bury you, Kate? Can you see Lanie weeping over your grave? Can you see Ryan and Esposito trying not to fall down with her?"

"Please…"

"Can you imagine your Father looking down as they put his little girl into the ground?"

"Rick…" her voice was shaking now.

"Can you imagine Alexis and my Mother? Can you see them restraining me from jumping onto the casket? Can you? Can you watch me drown and never come back out? Because if you die…God, Kate, Beckett, Katherine…if you die, I don't think I'd ever come back."

There were tears pouring down her cheeks. "Rick…"

"Never. I'd never get over it, Kate. So don't you dare ask me who would _care_ if you died, because I'm so beyond caring that it might just kill _me_!"

"Die, and I'll never, ever, forgive you, Richard Castle," she told him.

"If I'd said that to you, you would have twisted my ear so hard that I would never be able to hear again," he replied. "How could you, Kate? How can you do this?"

"My mom…" she whispered.

"Would want you to be alive, Kate," he said softly. "She wouldn't want to watch you fly out of here only to be mowed down a minute later. She'd never forgive you. And I know she'd never forgive me."

Kate stared at him. "Rick, I…"

"We've got a hit on the radar," Ryan's voice made them jump. They turned and saw him standing nervously in the doorway. "Sorry, but it looks like a good one. Uh, vests mandatory." He ducked out again.

"Rick," she said quietly, staring after Ryan.

"We're not done with this."

"I'm always going to be in danger. Hell, so are you. And I'm not happy about that either, for the record."

He nodded. "I know. I just want you to take a split second, that's all I'm asking, before you run down that blind alley. You're in danger all the time; you're a cop, I get it. But…please, don't put yourself in more danger than you need to, no matter _what_ we're chasing after."

She considered him for a moment. "I don't know that I can promise you that," she said quietly.

"Kate…"

"Guys, you comin'?" This time, it was Esposito, and he looked just as uncomfortable as Ryan.

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "Yeah, we are." He nodded and left them alone. She took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks. "Come on, Castle, we've got a killer to catch."


End file.
